The Bushudu Empire
}} The Bushudu Empire (Officially known as the Empire of Bushudu) (Japanese: Bushudu teikoku) is a Totalitarian State in Asia, it's Capital and Largest city is Kyoto and is one of the founding members of the Mobian Alliance. The Bushudu Empire is the second strongest nation in the Mobian Alliance as of 16/08/2011. History Since the creation of the Bushudu Empire, the nation still keeps with it's tradition of being a nation of Samurai, the first days of the Empire, the nation was ruled by an emperor and the national religion was Buddhism, as the days went by, the empire has seen many wars and political changes. Today, the Bushudu Empire is now a Totalitarian state. Foreign relations The Bushudu Empire tries its best to maintain peaceful diplomatic relations with other nations, the empire maintains its communications with the other members of the Mobian Alliance. These are the nations the Bushudu Empire has foreign relationships with: .Goloth: Often called a "Special Relationship", Goloth and Bushudu have a strong relationship, they share everything with one another and tends to aid one another in wars and other crisis. Both are members of the Mobian Alliance. .Empire of Mobius: The relationship is strong, especially recent when the Empire of Mobius was attacked by Cernagoria, Mobius owes the Bushudu Empire alot for the Bushudu Empire risked it's own nation against a stronger enemy to defend Mobius. Both are members of the Mobian Alliance. .Republic of Rega: Not a strong relationship, but they keep contact. Both are members of the Mobian Alliance. Military Bushudu's military is by far one of the world's most strongest military forces, consists of the Bushudu Samurai, the Bushudu Tank division, the Bushudu's Royal Air Force. The Bushudu Empire also holds cruise missiles and aiming to develop nuclear weapons in the foreseeable future. Economy The economy in the Bushudu Empire is strong, citizens earn alot of money and the government collects alot of taxes. The Bushudu Empire is one of the world's strongest nations when it comes to the economy. Religion The religion in the Bushudu Empire is Taoism, before, the empire was more close to the samurai religions Buddhism and Shinto in which both have been the nation's previous religions. The Bushudu Empire is the birthplace of Bushidism. Languages Although the Bushudu Empire is a Japanese nation, the official language is English but Japanese is still present, other languages are taught in the schools as well like Spanish, French, Italian and Russian. National holidays On the 31 July, the Bushudu Empire celebrates the Emperor day, the day the current Bushudu Emperor, Hyashi Wazakashi was given the title. Politicians and Royal Family Because the Bushudu Empire is under the rule of a Dictator, the empire's royal family no longer has control of the country but the Emperor still has control of the nation's military force. Dictator: Generalhammer Reigning monarch: Emperor Hyashi Wazakashi Culture The Bushudu Empire has not forgotten its Bushido tradition, Buddhist temples and monasteries still exist in the nation as well as Shinto and Taoism, Ken do and Bojitsu are the national weapon based martial arts and other martial arts like Karate. Bushudu in popular culture The Bushudu Empire exists in multiple online games, primarily NationStates which is where the Bushudu Empire was established as The Empire of Bushudu.